


Luchando contra la oscuridad

by Sunjinfd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Good Tom Riddle, Happy Ending, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow To Update, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, idk what im doing jsjsjs, todo va salir bien porque tom riddle solo necesita amor, tom riddle es bueno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunjinfd/pseuds/Sunjinfd
Summary: Un día Dione despierta en el mundo de Harry Potter con la misión de salvar a Tom Riddle de su propia destrucción. Pero, ¿realmente tendrá salvación? ¿Será suficiente su conocimiento acerca del increíble mundo de Magia o necesitará más? Tom Riddle no sabe si es capaz de amar, ¿el poder es el único camino?. Él tendrá que descubrirlo, porque aún puede salvarse.
Relationships: Tom Riddle - Relationship, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Un sueño

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204695) by [Bramadian0336](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramadian0336/pseuds/Bramadian0336). 



**PRÓLOGO: El niño sin amor.**

Terminó de ver Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte por milésima vez, pensando en qué hubiese cambiado si Tom Riddle hubiera conocido el amor, ¿se habría convertido en Lord Voldemort igualmente? ¿o algo cambiaría? Habían celebrado un final feliz para todos, menos para Tom. Él había sido derrotado por temor, porque no nadie le había enseñado a amar…a ser amado y amarse.

  
Sentía tristeza por él. Por un niño que solo conoció el poder del temor. Un niño que creció para convertirse en lo que todos veían en él: un monstruo. Pero nadie se había preguntado qué más podía ser, qué más tenía para ofrecer al mundo que no fuera destrucción y una era de miedo. Nadie le había dado la oportunidad, ni siquiera él mismo. Y tenía tanto más para dar, aquel niño que creció atrapado en una mentira.

**CAPÍTULO I: Un sueño.**

Siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por los villanos, no era un secreto. Pero estaba segura de que había más como ella, chicas que deseaban que él hubiese tenido un final feliz. Saltar a la historia y salvar a un joven Tom de su propia destrucción.

  
Se dejó caer rendida en su cama, no tenía que incluir más decepciones a su vida, ¿cierto? Con un suspiro se dejó encantar por los brazos de Morfeo. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que finalmente se sumergio en lo más profundo de su mente. Un lugar lleno de posibilidades.

  
Abrió los ojos encontrándose en una inmensa oscuridad. Sintiéndose aterrorizada cuando algo o alguien comenzó a gemir desesperadamente, sin sonar realmente humano. Culpando a su imaginación, respiró hondo y se forzó a caminar hacia el chillido.

  
Con cada paso el chillido se escuchaba más claro. Hasta que se arrodilló frente a lo que parecía un mueble, la criatura paró de agitarse y se quedó quieta. Sintió escalofríos subir por su columna vertebral, y tembló, acercando su mano a la criatura. Tocó a lo que parecía un niño, frío y pálido con una piel húmeda y pegajosa, fue a su toque que la criatura detuvo su horrible chillido. Una solitaria lágrima cayó de su ojo, porque él era real, sus torturados ojos mirándola eran reales. Eran una inquietante sombra de azul oscuro, que parecía atraversar dentro ella.

  
— Increíble.

  
Ella jadeó sorprendida, mirando a su alrededor en busca de aquella suave voz. Albus Dumbledore se paró frente a ella con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, dándose cuenta que era King’s Cross, la versión que había visto Harry cuando Tom le lanzó un Avada Kedavra. Era más blanquecina e iluminada de luz de lo que ella había podido imaginar.

— ¿Qué es increíble? — su voz sonó pequeña, sofocada por el inmenso lugar. Sosteniéndose a una pequeña esperanza que indicaba que todo esto era un sueño, aún si se sentía real.— Tú, no creí que nadie fuera capaz de… — la miró calmadamente, pensando cuál sería la razón de su repentina aparición en aquel lugar.— Estar aquí y… ayudarlo a salvarse a si mismo. — robó las palabras de su boca. Él la miró sorprendido para después sonreír.  
— ¿Así que sabes de él?  
— Sí, ¿ no debería?  
— No lo sé, ¿deberías? — replicó con la misma sonrisa complacida.  
— Esto es solo un sueño, no es real. — intentó explicar. Sin estar dispuesta a jugar sus acertijos.  
— ¿No lo es? ¿Él no se siente real? — la cuestionó, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano. Siendo ahora apenas la sombra de uno.  
— Que sea un sueño no significa que no sea real… — murmuró un poco asustada. Jugó con sus dedos por un rato, cuando por fin lo recordó. — dijiste que no tenía salvación.  
— No pensé que alguien fuera capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, tu prescencia aquí prueba que me equivoqué. Tú podrías ser la clave para salvarlo, de lo contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. — explicó calmado. Su amigable mirada le dio un poco de confort.  
— Entonces yo..  
— Tú podrías ayudarlo a evitar pasar una eternidad muriendo sin ser deseado, atrapado en este lugar. — Ella parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender la oportunidad que se le estaba dando. Podría darle un destino diferente a Tom Riddle.

  
Miró de nuevo a lo que quedaba de Lord Voldemort. Él la estaba mirando, respirando pesadamente como si la labor fuera un desafío cada vez. Sus profundos ojos azules se agitaron en reconocimiento, un brillo de seguridad los iluminó por un momento.

  
La respuesta terminó por salir por si sola de sus labios. — Sí.

  
— Para triunfar, él deberá querer ser salvado, — miró al que fue su estudiante tiempo atrás. — No puedes salvar a aquellos que no desean ser salvados. — añadió tristemente. Una nueva luz apareció con un silbido, iluminando aún más el corredor. Ella saltó sorprendida en su lugar. — Es aquí, donde nuestros caminos se separan, querida. — se despidió alegremente mientras el tren silbaba furioso, listo para emprender su rumbo. — Te deseo éxito en tu prueba.  
— Hasta pronto, Dumbledore. — con un suspiro se subió al tren, dejando atrás a la criatura, que comenzó a llorar en su ausencia. — Espera, ¿qué sucederá si fracaso?  
— Volverás a tu mundo y mi mundo tendrá el mismo destino. — caminó en dirección contraria a la chica, dando por terminada la conversación. Ella aparto la mirada hasta que se marchó. Enfrentando así, al tren.

  
Observó su reflejo en el pulido metal del tren, siendo sorprendida por la mirada que le devolvía este. En su mirada había temor al fracaso, pero también valentía. Una que desconocía poseer. Pensó que éste sería frío al tacto, sin embargo, tan pronto como su mano atravesó el humo, despertó.

  
A diferencia de antes, el interior del tren era cálido. Lleno de vida, con sonidos y estudiantes que corrían animados por los corredores. Ella miró alrededor, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un compartimento vacío y vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts. No le dio importancia a ese hecho, suponiendo que era obra de Dumbledore.

  
— ¿Puedo preguntar quién eres? No te ves de primer año y ciertamente nunca te había visto antes… — en la puerta de el compartimento apareció una chica desalineada con unos gruesos anteojos negros. Miraste entre asustada y sorprendida a Myrtle.  
— ¿Myrtle? — su voz sonó más patética de lo que le hubiese gustado.  
— ¿Sabes quién soy? — preguntó asustada. El temor de ser humillada apenas pisar el tren no le era divertido. Esperaba al menos pasar una semana tranquila. Myrtle salió de su ensueño cuando vio a la chica frente a ella comportarse extraño, incluso peor que ella cuando comenzaba a llorar.

  
En ese momento todo se volvió real. Un ataque de pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo; intentó controlar su respiración, pero un repentino mareo la golpeó provocándole ganas de vomitar. Su respiración se volvió errática, perdiendo así la noción del exterior. Se hizo un ovillo en suelo, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza. Su garganta se sintió seca. Lágrimas bajaban sin cesar, luciendo así como un desastre.

  
— ¡Por Morgana! ¿Estás bien? — Myrtle se dio cuenta que la chica no la escuchaba. — ¡Iré por ayuda!

  
No estaba segura de en que momento un chico se encontraba a su lado.

  
— ¿Ves? Te dije que necesitaba ayuda, se está tornando de un color divertido, jadeante y todo.  
— ¡Ve a buscar a Bytheseashore! — gritó un chico con varita en mano.  
No lo soportó más. Sus emociones y cuerpo terminaron por hacerla colapsar. Unos oscuros ojos azules fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

* * *

— ¿F-funcionó, Tom? — escuchó a alguien preguntar nerviosamente.  
Lentamente recobró la conciencia, notando que había personas a su alrededor.  
— Sí. — contestó una segunda voz directamente sobre ella. Era un tono neutro, no demasiado prfoundo, pero sin ser alto. Era la voz de antes, quien había mandado a llamar Bytheseashore… Tom Riddle.

  
Por todo lo que era bueno en el mundo, era más que consciente de la fría mano detrás de su nuca. ¿Acaso se había desmayado frente a Tom a.k.a señor oscuro Riddle? Sí. Los ojos azules que había visto… ahora tenía sentido. La vergüenza llegó hasta sus mejillas en un color carmesí.

  
— ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? — preguntó una nueva voz desde lejos.  
— No importa. — contestó despectivamente sin tomar real interés en la pregunta o quien había osado preguntar. Su mano viajo de su su nuca hasta su cuello, donde su pulso se sentía acelerado.

  
Tragó fuertemente, tomando una bocanada de aire en busca de valor. Le aterraba abrir los ojos y ver al joven Voldemort. Realmente, era más difícil de lo que creyó.

  
Sin embargo, en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo y que mejor que ahora. Con valentía, abrió los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Riddle, analizando su rostro con curiosidad. Su mano abandonó suavemente su cuello. Dándose cuenta así que se encontraba acostada en el suelo. El compartimento y corredor se encontraban llenos de estudiantes, agarrotados para poder ver a la chica que se había desmayado y Tom Riddle, arrodillado junto a ella.

  
— ¿Esta bien? No puedo ver, ¿te podrías mover? — la quejumbrosa voz de Myrtle resonó impaciente en alguna parte del pasillo.  
— Estará bien… — murmuró Riddle lentamente, apartando sus ojos de los de ella. Ella suspiró sintiendo la tranquilidad regresando a su cuerpo, no podría soportar más la intensa mirada del chico. — ¿Dónde esta Bytheseashore? Lo mandé a llamr hace más de cinco minutos. — demandó con voz tranquila a los de su alrededor.

  
Ella se dio cuenta que todos temblaron un poco en sus lugares, aún si la voz había sonado tranquila, un tono de dureza se escondía detrás de ella.

  
— N-No lo sé, iré a buscarlo. — tartamudeó uno de los chicos, desapareciendo del compartimento.

  
Los ojos de Riddle regresaron a ella, buscando más en ella de lo que podía ofrecer. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿En qué año estás?

  
— ¿Si? Yo… — se sintió intimidada por el repentino intéres, el tono que había usado estaba perfectamente controlado y estudiado, un tono tan amable y aterciopelado que no le inspiraba confianza. Aunque estaba segura de que un poco más de ello y podría confesar incluso el dinero que había robado de su madre sin que le tuviera que preguntar. Sin embargo, tendría que jugar al tonto hasta que llegara a Dumbledore, el cual era probablemente el único que podría ayudarla. — ¿Qué sucedió? — inocentemente preguntó, mirando a su alrededor con una genuina curiosidad.  
— Aparentemente, — contestó con tortuosa lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para levantarse y limpiar el invisible polvo de su uniforme. — Tuviste problemas para respirar y te desmayaste. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?  
— Yo… yo no estoy segura. — murmuró apartando la mirada. Haciendo obvia su mentira. La ceja de Tom se elevó un poco en su dirección, desconfiando.  
— Ya veo. No sabes tu edad ni por que te has desmayado. Asumo que tu identidad es también un misterio. — siseó, evidenciando lo poco que le gustaba no tener respuestas y que evadieran sus preguntas.  
— Emmm… — tragó saliva nerviosamente, distraída por la manera en que su oscuro cabello bailaba sobre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto inocente; la manera en que su labio inferior era más carnoso que el inferior, el resto de su rostro era más delgado, y maldita sea, que bien lucía.  
— ¿A dónde fue esa chica, — preguntó a la multitud, sin apartar la vista de la misteriosa chica. — la que fue a buscarme? — su voz impaciente alertó a todos, como si se tratará de murchedumbre tratando de complacer a su Rey. Lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la realidad si lo pensaba.

  
Hubo un revuelo en la multitud, todos moviéndose rápidamente y empujando a Myrtle hacia el interior del compartimento. Siendo que solo estaba Riddle y la chica, era como si una pared invisible les impidiera dar un paso dentro. Parecía que solo se moverían si él lo ordenaba, pensó la chica. Myrtle se sonrojó visiblemente frente a Riddle.

  
— ¿Si, Tom? — una tímida sonrisa iluminó su rostro.  
— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó rápidamente, señalando hacia donde estaba la chica sentada en el suelo. Demostrando desintéres en el efecto que tenía sobre Myrtle… y el resto del mundo, aparentemente. Solo le importaba saciar su curiosidad.  
— No lo sé. — confesó nerviosa, jugando con el dobladillo de su falda. — Ella ya estaba aquí cuando entre. No tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella en realidad.

  
Con más sospecha, Riddle miró a la chica en el suelo. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el tren que se había detenido, indicando así la llegada a Hogwarts. Su brazo se sostuvo elegante del asiento para establizarse ante el repentino movimiento del tren, lamentablemente varios de los estudiantes que disfrutaban del momento no corrieron con la misma suerte, prvocando que la mayoría se cayera. Al mismo tiempo, el chico que fue en busca de Bytheseashore regresó, tropezando dentro de la habitación.

  
— Estaba en un compartimento besándose con Selene. — río sonrojado y jadeante por el esfuerzo. — estará aquí en cualquier momento.  
— No importa ahora, ya llegamos. — repuso Riddle furioso, parándose firmemente. Ella también se levantó, sobando con suavidad su cabeza. _Es como si los tuviera perfectamente entrenados._ Todos obedecen como perritos, pensó con un poco de temor. _Claro, tuvo 4 años para adiestrarlos._ Primero tendría que aconsejarle a como tener amigos y no fieles sirvientes. Todos lo miraban con temor, pero asombro como si fuera un ángel caminando en la Tierra. — Vayan al Castillo, no hay nada más que ver aquí. — ordenó a la multitud, la mayoría luciendo decepcionados de que nada hubiera sucedido. Algunos quejándose de que no se habían puesto el uniforme. Unos cuantos permanecieron a lado de Riddle, sus lacayos, tal vez.

  
Riddle la observó una vez más, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Su boca casi se abre en una mueca de sorpresa, el señor oscuro tenía más modales de los que dejaba ver.  
— Vamos. — dijo impaciente. Ella tomó su mano con una sonrisa agradecida. — El prefecto, Zachary Bytheseashore, te llevará a-  
— ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? — un chico extremadamente alto con el cabello disparado en ángulos divertidos emergió del pasillo, interrumpiendo a Riddle. — Lestrange apareció en mi compartimento anunciando una ‘emergencia’. ¿Qué está sucediendo, Riddle? — Zachary miró de reojo la mano de Riddle sosteniendo la de la chica, que aún sostenía incluso después de haberla ayudado a levantarse segundos antes. — Esto raramente se ve como una emergencia. — añadió astuto, sin agradarle la situación.

  
Los ojos de Riddle brillaron y soltó la mano de la chica como si le quemase, sin dejar pasar un segundo su rostro se compusó en un educado desintéres. — Esta chica, sufrió una especie de ataque. Perdió la conciencia. — En un momento de silencio pensó más en lo que le habían informado antes. — Afortunadamente, pudimos encontrar a nuestro prefecto fácilmente. — añadió venenosamente.

  
El chico de cabellos dorados farfulló incómodo por un momento antes de poder hablar correctamente. — Bueno, yo… yo es-eso no importa. Parece que te ocupaste bien la situación, Riddle.

  
— ¡Claro que lo hizo! Usó este brillante hechizo para… eh… bueno no sé exactamente que hizo, ¡pero la arregló! — soltó Lestrange emocionado. — Malditamente brillante.

  
Riddle entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, antes de voltear los ojos con disgusto por la adulación de Lestrange. — La situación no ‘esta bien’. Ella dice no tener memoria de quién es.

  
— Yo nunca dije no saber quien era… — murmuraste sin ser escuchada, esto era una silenciosa pelea entre ambos chicos.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Nadie sabe quién es? — Bytheseashore parecía realmente sorprendido por la noticia.  
Por el silencio dedujo que no.  
— Lamento interrumpir, pero si pudieran llevarme a la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore sería de gran ayuda. — interrupió un poco harta de la situación, realmente necesitaba hablar con él y conseguir una cama. Ambos chicos la miraron con sospecha. — Estoy segura de que el profesor tendrá más ideas sobre qué hacer, que unos estudiantes.

  
Ambos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Riddle no dejó pasar la oportunidad para hacer una pregunta más que no tendría respuesta.

  
— ¿Por qué específicamente con el Profesor Dumbledore? — sus ojos se suavizaron al igual que su tono, tratando así de persuadirte a contestar.  
— Me temo que es información personal. — contestó sin mirarlo realmente. _Para conseguir una maldita cama donde dormir, por supuesto._ La mirada de Riddle perdió suavidad, volviéndose dura.  
— Bueno, ven conmigo… chica. — tomó rudamente su brazo, abandonando el compartimento. Ella caminó torpemente detrás de él, teniendo problemas para seguir el paso de sus largas y rápidas pisadas.

  
Se tomo ese tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado en unos minutos que se sintieron como días. Primero, había aparecido en un compartimento del tren a Hogwarts. Segundo, había tenido un ataque de pánico. Tercero y último, el futuro Señor Oscuro la había ayudado a recuperarse de ese ataque de pánico y la había interrogado. Incluso le había ofrecido su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ¿eso era una señal de que no era tan malvado después de todo? Era bueno saberlo y añadía una pequeña esperanza a su corazón.

  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Bytheseashore la arrastró rudamente fuera del tren, para dirigirse a los carruajes. Admiró el cielo, estaba extremadamente oscuro y las estrellas brillaban inmensamente, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Claro que había una que otra linterna alumbrando el lugar, sin emabargo, al ser débiles rayos de luz podía apreciar la vista que la oscuridad le invitaba.

  
— Apreciaría si desacelerarás el paso un poco, no soy tan rápida y mis piernas definitivamente no son tan largas como las tuyas, big boy. — se quejó entrecortada, el esfuerzo haciendo hecho estragos en su cuerpo, después de todo.  
— Lo siento. — La disculpa sonaba vacía, pero caminó más lento. — ¿En serio no recuerdas quien eres? — su voz sonó preocupada, pero sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.  
— Nunca dije eso. — mencionó mientras el chico la miraba con más intéres que antes. — Sé… _sé quién debo ser._ — murmuró tratando de no ser escuchada.  
— Pero Riddle dijo que no tenías ningún recuerdo.  
— Él asumió que no tengo ningún recuerdo. — corregió cansada. — ¿Por qué asumes que sus palabras son correctas?  
— ¿Entonces si tienes recuerdos? — su atractivo rostro lucía más confundido que antes.

  
Ella supiró cansada de la situación, ¿quién había escogido al chico para ser prefecto? — Por supuesto que tengo recuerdos. — indicó, dando por terminada la conversación. En cambio se dedicó a apreciar el paisaje, el camino era más bello de lo que Rowling pudo haber explicado. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, por supuesto. Pero no era nada comparado a verlo por sus propios ojos.

  
A lo lejos pudo divisar el enorme Castillo. Un jadeó salió de sus labios, era hermoso. Magnífico. Las torres se elevaban orgullosas sobre el cielo, las ventanas iluminaban cálidas a la noche. Bytheseashore parecía incómodo, no sabía como sacar de su ensueño a la chica sin nombre. Intentó llamar su atención con un carraspeo que fue vilmente ignorado. Ella seguía sin poder creerlo, cómo había vivido en su mundo, sin saber que un lugar tan glorioso existía.

  
Bytheseashore, sin embargo, carraspeó aún más fuerte, impaciente. Todos los estudiantes abandonaban los carruajes para dirigirse al Gran Salón. Ellos pasaron junto a ella, sin tomarla en cuenta. Aunque ella si fue consciente de la mirada de Riddle sobre ella, prácticamente quemando sobre su piel. Y Riddle entendió ese brilló en sus ojos. Casi le recordaba a él, cuando había visto por primera vez el imponente Castillo.

  
— ¿Podrías acompañarme? Ya. — pidió en una sútil orden. Ella accedió, respirando profundo.

  
Antorchas la esperaron alineadas, el fuego reflejándose sobre el suelo de piedra y las armaduras que protegían la entrada; viejos tapices adornaban las viejas paredes. Dos gigantescas puertas, abiertas de par en par le dieron la bienvenida; los estudiantes entraban al Gran Salón. Una vez más se detuvo a admirar la construcción. Los cuatro fundadores, definitivamente habían hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Le daba una razón más para proteger aquel lugar de la destrucción que le esperaría en el futuro.

  
— Es hermoso. — sonrió. Bytheseashore se encogió de hombros en respuesta. — No, en serio, no tienen idea de la suerte que tienen de poder estar aquí. — le dijiste emocionada.  
— Claro. — Acordó contigo, sin sentirlo de verdad. Riddle que los espiaba desde la lejanía, lo entendió, entendió a qué te referías. — En serio necesito llevarte con el profesor ahora. No tengo intéres en tu problema, así que lo dejaré en sus manos. A menos que quieras decirme.

  
Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. En serio, ¿quién le había dado el puesto? En ese momento Albus Dumbledore emergió de la entrada. La sola presencia del hombre le trajo recuerdos de su plática en la extraña versión de King’s Cross.

  
Con sospecha, supuso que el joven Dumbledore no tendría idea de lo que pasaba. Así que, algunas dudad deberían esperar hasta su próximo encuentro con el Dumbledore del futuro.

  
— Profesor Dumbledore, me permite hablar con usted. — preguntó sin hacerlo realmente, era más una petición. El hechicero de cabellos castaños volteó su mirada en su dirección, su expresión cortésmente soprendida.  
— ¿Sí, señorita…? — el hombre pareció darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de quien eras.  
— Profesor Dumbledore, nadie sabe quien es esta chica. Se rehusó a decir su nombre a cualquiera en el tren. — empezó con su explicación Bytheseashore, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera explicarse por si misma. — Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea un estudiante, es decir, lleva el uniforme, pero hay algo raro acerca de ella. Parece tener amnesia o algo así, pero… ella sabe de la escuela… Riddle dijo que estaba enferma. Se desmayó o algo así.

  
Ella miró al chico junto a ella, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo. — Mi nombre es Dione, necesito hablar con ustedes a solas. — explicó sin detenerse a mirar a un sorprendido Bytheseashore. Dumbledore, en cambio asintió en una amable sonrisa, la sospecha de peligro bailando en sus ojos. Entendía que de ser así, lo mejor era lidiar con la chica a solas.

  
— Por supuesto, señorita Dione. Joven Bytheseashore escolte a nuestra invitada a mi oficina. — concluyó Dumbledore. Dándole la bienvenida a los estudiantes de primer año.

  
Bytheseashore parecía enojado en todo el camino. Una vez en la oficina comentó sarcástico que sí tenía un nombre.

  
— Nunca negué saber quien era. Ustedes asumieron que no tenía recuerdos. Fui clara al expresar que hablaría únicamente con el Profesor Dumbledore. — siseó enojada al sentirse atacada. No tenía tiempo para berrinches de personas que ni siquiera conocía. Miró con desconfianza la manera en que sujetaba su varita, que, brillaba ante las emociones de su portador.  
— Pudiste decir tu nombre desde el principio. — alegó exasperado.  
— Mi nombre no tiene relevancia alguna.  
— En algo en podía ayudar. — renegó, moviendo las manos irritado.

  
Bytheseashore quisó decir más, sin embargo, el Profesor Dumbledore llegó en el momento justo, ella estaba más que lista para saltar sobre el chico mientras que el chico sujetaba con fuerza su varita.

  
— Gracias por escoltarla joven Bytheseashore, puedes regresar al Gran Salón. Estoy seguro que la cena ha empezado. — dijo educadamente al chico. Bytheseashore parecía reació a irse, la curiosidad carcomiendo su interior, pero en contra de sus deseos obecedió al hechicero. — Bien, ¿qué te trae a Hogwarts?


	2. La mentira inicia

— Así que, vienes de un universo alterno en el que este es el pasado, extrañamente haz sido arrastrada a este tiempo para completar una tarea y así, prevenir un horrible suceso que ocurrirá en el futuro de este universo. — concluyó Dumbledore calmado, tratando de entender la situación sin pausas ni risas. — ¿Correcto?  
— Sí. — susurró. _¿Y si no me cree? ¿Qué hare entonces? No puedo hacer esto sin su ayuda._ Jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos, sintiendo el peso de la situación ahora que lo decía en voz alta. Debía detener dos guerras que tendrían miles o millones de muertos. No solo le daría un destino diferente a Tom Riddle, también lo haría con todo aquellos que fueron afectados por la guerra, antes de ella incluso. — Tiene que creerme.  
— ¿Esta tarea tiene que ver con el joven Riddle?

  
Ella lo cotempló por unos segundos, insegura de lo que significaba. Él realmente era un genio, ¿cierto? — ¿Cómo lo…?

  
— No te preocupes, no debes responder a eso. Entiendo que no puedes compartir detalles de tu tarea. Así como no debes advetirme del futuro. — aconsejó sabiamente. — No haré más preguntas al respecto.

  
Ella asintió contenta, todo apuntaba a que le creía. Y no podía pedir más.

  
— El joven Riddle no tuvo nada que ver con el incidente del tren, ¿cierto? ¿Podrías contarme que sucedió?  
— La situación pudo conmigo es todo. — susurró con la mirada gacha. _Deje mi vida atrás para salvar un mundo al que no pertenezco._  
— ¿No fuiste lastimada? — inquirió el Profesor, buscando respuestas que no existían.  
— No, solo fue un ataque de pánico y me desmayé. — explicó, tardando segundos en entender lo que él sugería. _Por supuesto que tiene un mal concepto de Tom._ — Él no me hizo daño, ¿por qué lo haría?  
— No quise implicar que el joven Riddle fuera responsable. — dijo cuidadosamente. — Sin embargo…  
— Sé lo que piensa de él, — habló tranquila, pensando bien sus palabras. — y el por qué, pero realmente me ayudó en el tren.  
— Entiendo. — dio por terminado el tema. — ¿Puedo suponer que te quedarás en Hogwarts? — sin esperar respuesta se levantó en busca del Sombrero Seleccionador.  
— Yo… sí. — contestó nerviosa.  
— Deberás pretender ser una estudiante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí; noté también que no llevas contigo ninguna pertenencia. ¿Posees una varita?  
— ¿La varita de sáuco cuenta? — bromeó Dione, aunque Dumbledore pareció tomarlo en serio, mirando con asombro a la chica. — Solo bromeo, en este momento su dueño debe ser…  
— Sin pistas del futuro, ¿recuerdas? — le interrumpió el hechicero con una sonrisa. Un puchero se formo en su rostro. _No es el futuro, es el presente… probablemente._

  
Dione con tardía exaltación se dio cuenta que efectivamente contaba con una varita. Un cálido fuego la embriago cuando la sostuvo, la observo con cariño, apreciando cada detalle de la misma. Contaba con pequeños patrones de rayas en la madera, era como si la madera se persiguiera así misma. Era de un cálido marrón, del mango adornaban suaves fracturas. No podía esperar para usarla; pidió a todos los dioses no explotar todo en cada hechizo como hacía Seamus Finnigan. _No pido mucho, solo ser una pizca de buena en los hechizos sería una gran ayuda._ Cerró los ojos en una desesperada y silenciosa plegaria a quien sea que la haya puesto ahí.

  
— Interesante varita. — murmuró el Profesor Dumbledore. Una idea flotó en su mente. — ¿Te molesta si pregunto tu edad? Debemos estar seguros de en qué año te pondremos.  
— ¿En qué año estamos?  
— Es 1° de septiembre de 1941. — habló Dumbledore confundido.

  
Dione pensó seriamente, Riddle había nacido en 1927 y si sus cálculos eran correctos, en este momento tendría 15 años, por lo que estaría en quinto año.

  
— Quinto año estaría bien, Profesor Dumbledore. — El Profesor Dumbledore la miró con sospecha, sin embargo, asintió conforme.  
— Por supuesto, arreglaré tu horario personalmente, te llegará mañana por la mañana. Ahora los únicos detalles son tu casa y tu nombre. — divagó, pensando en que la chica necesitaría una cuartada. Misma, que incluía una familia falsa, una familia mágica que explicara su repentina aparición.  
— Emm, sí, claro. Soy Dione. — sonrió insegura. Momentos antes simplemente había salido ese nombre de su boca en un arrebato, ella solo era su Diosa favorita, al ser tan misterioso su origen. Siendo irónico con su situación actual.  
— Dione… señorita Dione Amery Berrycloth, — complementó Dumbledore. — Conozco personalmente a Madame Amery y no cuenta con nietos, por lo que, estoy seguro que le encantará ‘adoptarte’ como uno.  
— Perfecto. — asintió. No todo es tan malo, pensó, al menos tendré una abuela.  
— Como historia podríamos decir que tu padre desapareció antes de que pudieras conocerlo y recientemete… — Dumbledore sujetó su barbilla pensativo. — tu madre murió a manos de un grupo de vampiros en una fallida búsqueda por tu padre, cerca del muelle Hoboken. Así que, viniste a vivir con tu abuela y asistir a una nueva escuela.  
— Padre desaparecido y madre asesinada por vampiros. Muelle Hoboken. — repitió como un viejo casete en un intento de recordarlo. Un poco conflictuada por la trágica historia que le habían dado, aunque algo era mejor que nada.  
— ¡Excelente! Ahora para la selección de tu casa… — sin mucho esfuerzo Dumbledore alcanzó el sombrero seleccionador de su escritorio, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza. El sombrero bajó hasta su nariz, tapando su vista. 

  
_‘Ya veo, ya veo._

_Estás aquí para una importante misión._

_Abandonaste tu vida para salvar miles._

_Deseas estar en Slytherin para llamar su atención,_

_pero la serpiente ya ha visto a su presa._

_Toma ventaja de esa insaciable hambre._

_En cuanto a ti, tu destino reside en otra parte._

_Veo tu valor, tu anhelo de ser reconocida, la ambición que recorre tu corazón._

_No temes al trabajo duro. Sin embargo, tu lealtad será juzgada._

_Tu honestidad flaqueará, más las respuestas encontrarás._

_La inteligencia de la que tanto dudas con vida te mantendrá._

_La creatividad y el ingenio por el camino correcto te llevarán._

_Eres astuta, sigue las pistas. ¡GRYFFINDOR!’_

  
Deseándole suerte, el sombrero se despidió. Ella escuchó con atención lo que tenía para decir el sombrero, quedando un poco soprendida con todo lo dicho. Ni siquiera le permitió hacer una sugerencia, solo buscó las señales en sus recuerdos y decidió. Y aún no podía terminar de entender por completo a que se refería lo último. Supuso que se trataba de algún tipo de consejo o advertencia, son suerte, eran ambas.

  
— Bueno, eso tomó un poco tiempo. — le sonrió Dumbledore con amabilidad. Ella se disculpó suavemente con una mirada apenada. — Deberíamos hacernos camino al Comedor, creo que podemos llegar para el final del banquete. — abrió la puerta de su oficina, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se apresurará.  
Ella lo siguió emocionada, intentaría disfrutar su aventura mientras pudiera. Admiró con una sonrisa los grandes corredores que ofrecía el Castillo, intentando memorizar algunos en el camino. Pero una ola de inseguridades recorrieron su mente cuando se encontraron más cerca.  
— Le pediré al Director que te presente a la escuela como una nueva estudiante. — avisó unos pasos antes de llagar a las grandes puertas del Gran Salón. — Puedes unirte a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Estoy seguro que tus compañeros de casa estarán encantados de mostrarte la sala común y dormitorio. — intentó consolarla, viendo como rascaba nerviosamente su brazo.

  
Pero ella no escuchó, estaba más concentrada en mantener a raya la bilis que subía por su garganta. Lo último que necesitaba era tener otro atque de pánico. Respiró profundamente mientras Dumbledore abría las puertas y la hacía seguirla hasta la mesa del profesorado. Intentó mantener la cabeza en alto, sabiendo que todos los estudiantes la miraban con curiosidad y susurraban chismes entre ellos, señalándola como si fuera un animal exótico fuera de su jaúla. Extrañamente su valentía no la abandonó.

  
Dumbledore le susurró la noticia al Director Dippet cuando estuvo más cerca de la mesa. Minutos después Dippet ya se encontraba a su lado, presentándola ante toda la escuela.

  
Apuntó la varita a su garganta, amplificando su voz. — ¡Atención! — pidió. El Gran Salón quedó en silencio, fijando su mirada en el Director. A la distancia pudo divisar la mirada irritada de Riddle en la mesa de Slytherin. — Tenemos una estudiante más que presentar, — anunció regresando a su tono y volúmen normal. — Ella es Dione Amery Berrycloth. Estará siendo transferida a quinto año, ya fue seleccionada a Gryffindor, por lo que, espero puedan hacerla sentir bienvenida. — finalizó el Director, regresando a su puesto en la mesa.

  
Dione le lanzó una mirada a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda. El hombre le sonrió compasivo, ofreciéndole ir a la mesa de Gryffindor. Tomó camino a la mesa, rezándole a todo lo bueno en el mundo que no hiciera el ridículo. Para su sorpresa la mesa de Gryffindor comenzó a aplaudir y un grupo de chicas le hicieron un pequeño espacio para que se sentara.

  
Después de la conmoción los estudiantes regresaron a su comida y pláticas normales; ella se relajó, aliviada de no ser el centro de atención por unos minutos. Una de las chicas a su lado se giró hacia ella con una amigable sonrisa. Su vista se enfocó en sus carnosos y rojizos labios, una pálida piel resaltó su cabello y ojos azabaches, por un momento envidió la belleza que irradiaba la chica. — Lia Edevane, bienvenida a Gryffindor. — se presentó, disipando la envidia con su suave mirada. — Te perdiste la comida más deliciosa, ya toda ha sifo escogida. — bromeó con una gran sonrisa.

  
Dione rio. — Estoy tan hambrienta que no podría importarme menos. — replicó tomando comida de casi todos los platos frente a ella.

— Así que, ¿por qué te transfieron en quinto año? — preguntó con curiosidad. Pronto tendría que acostumbrarse a esa pregunta más de lo que le gustaría. Podía no responder, pero en ese caso no tendría sentido la trágica historia que había inventado Dumbledore para ella.

— Recientemente perdí a mi madre y era mi única familia en América, afortunadamente mi abuela me ofreció un espacio en casa y venir aquí a terminar mis estudios. — mintió perfectamente con una expresión de tristeza. Aún si la hacía sentir culpable, fingió perder el apetito por la pregunta.

— ¿Estudiabas en Ilvermory? — Lia intentó cambiar el tema al escuchar la historia, ella solo quería ser amistosa, pero no esperaba una tragedia. —Sútil, Edevane. — se regaño en un suave murmuró.

— Sí, estudié ahí hasta ahora. — explicó incómoda. Lo malo de las mentiras es que ahora tendría que recordarlas.

— Debió ser divertido… — Edevane se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, dejando a Dione comer un poco.

— Escuché que te desmayaste sobre Tom Riddle en el tren. — te sonrió con coquetería. Una chica a su lado sonrió juguetona.

— Y no la culpo, yo me desmayaría sobre él cualquier día de la semana. — ambas rieron con fuerza, contagiando a Dione. — Soy Feyre Rowan. — se presentó una vez que dejaron de reír.

— No me desmayé _sobre_ él, me desmayé _cerca_ de él. — corregió con una sonrisa.

— Maldición, eres lista. — guiñó Lia

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, atrapaste su atención, ¿no? — Feyre señaló con la mirada la mesa de las serpientes. Dione giró, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Tom. Al parecer el sombrero había tenido razón, la serpiente ya había encontrado a su presa.

Dione giró, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Tom. Al parecer el sombrero había tenido razón, la serpiente ya había encontrado a su presa. Dione miró más atención el rostro de Tom, había algo más allá de su atractivo rostro. Notó lo extremadamente delgados que eran sus rasgos, lo pálida y enfermiza que lucía su piel, además de sus cansadas facciones, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. Poco podían notarse aquellos detalles detrás de la perfecta máscara que se había impuesto. Ella suspiró, _¿siempre lucía tan mal cuando regresaba del orfanato?_ Salió de un ensoñación cuando el levantó una ceja en su dirección. La había atrapado observándolo. Dione apartó rápidamente la vista, haciendo esfuerzos en vano para hacerse pequeña en su lugar. _En mi defensa, él me estaba observando primero._ Se dijo así misma, ¿por qué era ella la que debía sentirse como una acosadora?

Las chicas rieron divertidas a su lado, alzando sus pulgares en señal de aprobación. Provocando únicamente un extenso sonrojo hasta sus orejas. — Oh, basta. — se quejó avergonzada, haciéndolas reír más.

— ¿Qué clases estarán tomando? — le preguntaron cambiando de tema. Por más divertido que fuera meterse con la nueva había otros temas importantes. — Lo usual, Encantamientos, Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Es probable que estemos juntas en la mayoría menos las optativas.

Ella se encogió de hombros, desconocía cómo sería el horario que Dumbledore haría para ella. Por el momento no quería tener que lidiar con pasar asignaturas de las que no sabía nada.

Para ese momento el banquete estaba llegando a su fin dado que Dione y Dumbledore habían llegado para el final. Los prefectos, incluidos Lia y Tom empezaron a rodear a los niños de primero para enseñarles el camino a su respectiva Sala Común. Dione se unió a los niños de su casa siendo arrastrada por una emocionada Feyre.

Cuando llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor entró después de recibir la plática del retrato y las contraseñas; y la recibió un rugiente fuego, grandes sillones daban vista a las ventanas, mesas adornaban el resto de la sala cerca de un tablón de anuncios. La campana de la chimenea estaba adornada con un gigante retrato de un león, dando alusión al animal que representaba su casa. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tapices escarlatas que representaban brujas, magos y diversos animales. Unas cuantas estanterías repletas de novelas la esperaban en la esquina de la habitación.

Con paciencia Feyre le explicó que para acceder a los dormitorios tendría que subir una sinuosa escalera de caoba, decorada con carmesí y oro. También le explicó que gran parte de la Torre estaba decorada con oro. Soltó un jadeo cuando al subir las escaleras vio lo que sería su cama, cubierta con gruesas cortinas escarlatas, haciendo juego con el resto de tonos rojos y oros que tenía para ofrecer. Todo era tan acogedor que solo quería dormir ahí para siempre.

Después de unas explicaciones más, Dione se dejó caer exhausta en su cama, sin prestar atención a los demás detalles o sus compañeras de cuarto. Con saber que Lia y Feyre estaban ahí, se sentía plen. Minutos más tarde, su mente ya se encontraba en un mundo de sueños… o pesadillas.

Se vio así misma, enfundando con furia la espada de Gryffindor. Magos yacían muertos y sangrantes a su alrededor mientras Tom miraba todo una sonrisa, sus ojos no tenían su usual azul, eran rojos como si la sangre derramada los alimentara. El rostro de Tom se fue distorsionando, su nariz desapareció para ser reeemplazada por dos rejillas, su piel se volvió pálida y enfermiza. Poco a poco su cuerpo mutaba al de una serpiente; la criatura la miraba con maldad, hambriento.

_— No pudiste salvarnos a todos._

_— Aléjate antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_— Corre, huye..._

Las voces comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, los cuerpos inertes cobraron vida. Rodeándola entre gritos y súplicas. Ella quiso huir, librarse de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Poco a poco el agarre en la espada se fue perdiendo. Y fue demasiado tarde. La criatura le sonrió. — No podrás escapar de mi. Es demasiado tarde para ambos. — La voz de Tom se convirtió en murmullo suave, casi triste. Podía ver impotente, como era consumido por su oscuridad. 

Despertó entre jadeos; ni siquiera las grandes cortinas podían salvarla del frío que azotaba sobre su cuerpo. Tal parecía que no podría regresar a su único lugar seguro en mucho tiempo.


	3. Primeros pasos

Fue entonces que se dio por vencida con el sueño y decidió levantarse. Entre maldiciones se dirigió al baño, con lo temprano que era podría darse una ducha. Aprovechó el tiempo y se relajó, gastando todo el tiempo que podía.

Entre el calor de la ducha ideo un plan para acercarse al chico. Él no creció exactamente en el lugar más amoroso de la vida, aún si las encargadas del lugar hacían lo posible porque no les faltara nada, el amor no estaba entre sus prioridades, sumándole a eso un continuo rechazo y la falta de una figura materna o paterna. Él nunca había conocido el amor o confianza de un amigo u otra clase de compañía. Por lo que, abrirse paso entre sus barreras sería más que difícil. Su personalidad antisocial, delirios de grandeza y persecución eran la cereza de un desastroso pastel.

 _Al menos ya tengo su atención_ , pensó. _Ahora solo debo mantenerla._ _Tengo que seguir con el misterio, supongo._ Su mente volaba de una improbabilidad a otra. Nunca había sido excepcionalmente buena con los chicos, por no decir que carecía de experiencia. Trató de no dejar que los nervios sacaran lo mejor de ella.

Con pereza tomó una toalla, olvidando por completo que solo tenía un cambio de ropa. El uniforme con el que había llegado. Entre-abrió la puerta con pena, en busca de un uniforme menos sucio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando notó que las demás seguían dormidas. Con cuidado y de puntillas salió del cuarto de baño dirigiéndose a su cama, donde notó un baúl con su nombre. _Perfecto._ Agradeció a todos los dioses en ese momento, mientras leía el pergamino que estaba sobre el baúl.

‘ _Señorita Amery,_

_Espero le sea de ayuda todo lo que le he provisto en su baúl. Por motivos de seguridad, se abrirá únicamente a usted. De ser necesaria alguna otra cosa, no dude en contactarme. Como prometí agendé sus clases, podrá encontrar los horarios en el siguiente pergamino._

_Sinceramente,_

_Profesor Albus Dumbledore.’_

Con emoción abrió el baúl, notando en él una gran diversidad de libros, desde teorías acerca del tiempo hasta una revista de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch; con recelo tomó el “Modales que toda mujer debe dominar”, _¿en serio Dumbledore?_ , bufó divertida, sin embargo, lo guardo en una de las bolsas que había ahí mismo. También había uniformes nuevos, túnicas y ropa muggle. Guardó los demás libros que usaría en sus clases.

Lia la saludó con un gran bostezo mientras ella se vestía. — ¿Qué haces tan temprano? — se quejó, limpiando sus ojos de las lagañas mañaneras. — Supongo que también ir al Comedor.

— En realidad, no pude dormir bien del todo. Me desperté a mitad de la noche.  
— Lo sé, no dejabas de maldecir y llorar. — aún adormilada le sonrió amablemente sin preguntar o hacer más comentarios al respecto. — Entonces, ¿ya decidiste que clases vas a tomar? — cambió de tema, notando la mirada apenada de Dione.  
— Oh, sí. — tomó el pergamino en el que venían sus asignaturas. Su mandíbula cayó al suelo en un nada discreto jadeo, estupefacta miró el horario, llevaba todas las materias posibles. _Te maldigo, Dumbledore._  
— No está mal, Historia de la Magia será una hora más de sueño al igual que Adivinación y probablemente Astronomía… pero las demás serán divertidas, te lo aseguro. — comentó Feyre husmeando desde su hombro.  
— Estamos juntas en la mayoría, si tienes dudas solo pregúntanos. — consoló Lia.

Ella asintió, necesitaría algo que hacer para Encantamientos, le aterraba hacer el ridículo. Ambas chicas se vistieron con el uniforme, arreglando su cabello. Dione peinó el suyo con sus dedos, amarrándolo en una cola de caballo.

— Pronto estaremos en el Comedor, con suerte tu novio estará ahí.  
— ¿Mi novio? — su cabeza se movió en señal de confusión. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación.  
— Riddle. — dijo Feyre como si fuese lo más obvio sin detenerse.  
— Él no es mi novio, ni siquiera me gusta. — susurró avergonzada. Sentía tristeza por él, en lo que se convertiría. — Me da escalofríos… la forma en que mira.  
— Sí, es un poco raro. — concordó Lia encogiéndose de hombros. — Y solitario, lo cual es un desperdicio con lo lindo que es.  
— Por ahora… — murmuró con temor.  
— Como sea, apúrense. Muero de hambre. — Feyre las apresuró con una cara de pocos amigos. Ambas chicas trotaron rápidamente con temor.

Para su sorpresa Feyre le ofreció su brazo, escoltándola hasta el banquete con una sonrisa. Lia tomo su otro brazo riendo de algo que decía Feyre. Y Dione sonrió con melancolía, había dejado a sus amigas en otro mundo. Pero ahora la habían encontrado unas nuevas.

Caminaron tranquilas por los pasillos, llegando por fin al Gran Salón. Encontrándose de frente al gigante prefecto, Bytheseashore.

— Bytheseashore. — saludó Dione. Ciertamente no había sido la persona más mabale con el pobre muchacho. — Lamento lo de anoche, no debí comportarme contigo de esa manera. Me disculpo, sinceramente.

Él parecía sorprendido por su repentino cambio de actitud hacia él. — Disculpadas aceptadas. — El muchacho le sonrió encantadoramente, sonrojándola en el proceso. _¿De dónde sacan a estos guapos especímenes?_ — Yo también me disculpo, no debí reaccionar de esa manera. La razón por la que estás aquí no es más que tuya. Fui un idiota. — Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. — Empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Zachary Bytheseashore, soy el prefecto de Gryffindor. — se presentó ofreciéndole una mano en cortesía.

— Dione Amery, estudiante transferida de Gryffindor. — Él beso el dorso de su mano con caballerosidad. Para su sorpresa Feyre y Lia la habían abandonado en cuanto te encontraste con el chico. Ambos compartieron una mirada que no supo descifrar.

Un carraspeo los sacó de su ensoñación. — Danos un respiro, hombre. La chica lleva un día y medio en la escuela.

Uno de los secuaces de Riddle sermoneó con una sonrisa, que solo pudo más que incomodarla. Zachary pareció avergonzarse, ella quiso reír, pero no parecía correcto, por lo que, escapó.

— Con permiso. — susurró, escapando de la mirada nada sutil del chico.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, Feyre y Lia la esperaban con sonrisitas malévolas. Ella se sirvió un poco de jugo y demás sin notar lo acechada que se encontraba por sus nuevas amigas.

— Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo. — comentó Lia llevándose un bocado de pan a la boca.

Dione casi se ahoga con el jugo que apenas bebía. — Ayer lo traté horriblemente, debía disculparme. Es todo.

Ambas la miraron sin creer una palabra, pero no dijeron nada más al respecto. Mientras tanto, Dione husmeaba en la mesa de Slytherin, que se encontraba sin rastros de Riddle. 20 minutos más tarde volvió a dar un pequeño vistazo y nada. Tal parecía que el Heredero de Slytherin no se mostraría ese día en el desayuno.

Rendida se dirigió a su primera clase. Si bien recordaba el Profesor Binns no haría más que hablar y leer el libro tal cual. Con un suspiró entro al salón junto a Lia, el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando vio a los Slytherin sentarse ordenadamente. Tom Riddle se encontraba entre ellos, sentando perfectamente hasta el frente, luciendo como todo un dios griego. Su cabello perfectamente peinado contrastaba con su pulcro uniforme y porte aristocrático. Decidida, se despidió de Lia excusándose de que debía ver de cerca. Dato que no era más que una excusa para intentar conocer más a Riddle. Se sentó con tranquilidad, sacando un pergamino y pluma para escribir. Si él se percató de presencia, parece haberla ignorado.

La Rebelión de los duendes no era algo de lo que moría por saber, sin embargo, Riddle escribía cada palabra pulcramente del profesor con algunas anotaciones extra. Así que, tomó el ejemplo y anotó con aburrimiento las fechas y nombres que no podrían importarle menos.

— La última revuelta fue en 1762 en el cual, Argot, líder de la revuelta, muere durante un enfrentamiento contra un grupo de magos enviados por el ministerio… — finalizaba el profesor Binns con emoción, sin notar que más de la mitad estaban dormidos.

Su eterno sufrimiento siguió unos minutos más hasta que el reloj marcó la hora, dando por terminada la clase. — El tiempo vuela, sin duda. Continuaremos discutiendo del impacto que tuvo la rebelión de los duendes en la próxima clase. Pueden irse. — el profesor flotó fuera del salón de clases, atravesando la pared.

Tom se levantó sin una palabra, dejando a Dione con la palabra en la boca. Ella tomó su bolso y lo siguió hacia la puerta avergonzada con su patético intento de hablarle. Ahora solo quería salir de ahí, tal y como los demás que despertaban de su sueño, dándose cuenta de que la clase había terminado.

— ¡AY! — todos se congelaron en su lugar, Tom incluido. Intentaron identificar de dónde provenía el grito, encontrándose con una asustada chica. Leyro, de Gryffindor había saltado sobre el escritorio, señalando desesperada una pequeña rejilla. Sosteniéndose de uno de los chicos de Slytherin que la miraba con asco. — ¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Debajo de la silla!

  
Una pequeña serpiente de jardín miraba curiosa desde un diminuto hueco debajo de la silla que señalaba la chica. Un valiente chico de Gryffindor se acercó decidido a matar a la pequeña criatura mientras Leyro y las demás se unían a los votos de matar a la criatura.

— Yo me encargo. — sonrió soberbio el chico.

Y Dione recordó a su madre gritando desde la sala porque había visto una diminuta serpiente de jardín y su padre interviniendo con paciencia, sacando a la pobre serpiente de jardín con una amable sonrisa. Su madre renegaría acerca de lo peligroso que eran las criaturas y él le sonreiría porque no podía amarla menos.

_— Por supuesto que no, querida. Son inofensivas, tendrían más razón para temerte a ti._   
_— Oh, cariño._

Ella alegaría con un falso enojo y ambos reirían, notándola en el borde de las escaleras. Amando cada momento que permanecía con ellos.  
Antes de que Tom pudiera hacer algo, Dione corrió hacia la criatura, empujando con fuerza al chico que empuñaba tembloroso su varita. Él le miró confundido, decidió a hacer su tarea. Retrocedió cuando ella desenfundó su varita hacia él en una silenciosa amenaza. _Dioses, no sé ningún hechizo y me atrevo a amenazar a alguien con ella, estupendo, Dione._ Se regañó mentalmente; guardó su varita y concentró su atención en la pequeña serpiente.

— Ven, amiguito. Te llevaré a casa. — Dione tomó suavemente la serpiente, dejándola recorrer sus brazos. Ignoró los gritos de asco de las chicas de su casa y caminó fuera del aula. — Lamento que te hayan tratado así, las personas simplemente no entienden que el único peligro son ellos mismos y su miedo irracional a lo desconocido.

La serpiente siseó y ella lo tomó como que estaba de acuerdo con ella. — Tu si me entiendes, ¿verdad? — Jugando con la pequeña criatura se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía. Con nerviosismo siguió su camino fuera del Castillo, pensando que tal vez iba por el mismo rumbo. Cuando estuvo fuera del Castillo dio un pequeño vistazo, dándose cuenta que era su amado Señor oscuro. — Es tu culpa que me esté siguiendo, pequeño demonio. — se quejó en un susurro. La serpiente le siseó de vuelta en lo que ella tomó como un “Te gusta, admítelo”.

Ella estaba más concentrada en sus pasos, temiendo caer. _Tengo su atención, ¿ahora qué? ¿Le digo que salvemos el mundo juntos?_ — Ayuda. — le murmuró a la serpiente. Ésta parecía mirarla casi divertida como si se burlara de ella.

— Curioso. — Riddle comentó como si lo hubiese hecho al aire, en cambio se dirigía directamente a ella. Ella lo encaró soltando un suspiro. Él claramente quería liderar la conversación, pero rencorosa como era. Decidió ignorarlo. Lo miró de nuevo, riendo por su mirada expectante.

Dione se alejó, decidiendo que el Bosque Prohibido era un buen lugar. Sin embargo, él la volvió a detener. Levemente molesto al ser ignorado. — ¿Es costumbre tuya ignorar a las personas?

— ¿Es costumbre tuya seguir a las personas como un pervertido?

  
La perfecta máscara de Tom flanqueó unos segundos. Ella rio, había callado al Heredero de Slytherin y que bien se sentía.

  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó con una endulzante sonrisa. Perfectamente controlada y medida. Su mirada picaba sus ojos como si quisiera ver dentro de ellos. Decidió no apartar la mirada, pero controlar sus pensamientos. _No verás ninguna verdad dentro de mi cabeza, Riddle._  
— El Director Dippet fue claro anoche que me presentó, ¿no estuviste ahí? — atacó tranquila. La serpiente entre sus brazos se impaciento.  
— Estuve ahí. Pregunto por tu verdadero nombre. — demandó. Dione divisó su varita entre sus dedos, lista para ser usada.

Ella no contestó en cambio le sonrió con diversión. — Entonces, tal vez deberías preguntar amablemente. — Estaba pisando territorio peligroso, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo, aún se sentía humillada y ciertamente era divertido sacarlo de su zona de confort. La serpiente entre sus brazos siseó con más fuerza. — ¿En dónde debería dejarte entonces?

Él sonrió, no señaló el drástico cambio de tema. Cambiando su vista a la serpiente entre los brazos de Dione. — Cerca del Bosque Prohibido estaría bien. — Ella lo miró confundida. — Digo, que si lo dejas cerca del Bosque Prohibido debería estar bien. — repitió molesto. Odiaba tener que repetirse a sí mismo.

Dione lo acercó cerca de su cara. Sus ojos pelearon con los amarillos de la serpiente. — Yo pensaba llevarte ahí, no necesitabas decirle a él. — se quejó con un puchero. — ¿Vienes? — preguntó sin mirarlo. Aún tenía una batalla de miradas con la pequeña criatura.

— ¿Qué?  
— Pregunté si querías venir conmigo, después de todo fue tu idea llevarlo ahí. — finalmente lo miró, un brillo juguetón bailando en sus ojos. — A menos, que la serpiente te lo haya dicho.  
— Claro. — dijo sarcástico. — La serpiente me dijo a dónde quería ir. Además, ¿por qué iría a cualquier lugar contigo?

Dione fingió dolor en su mirada como si estuviera al borde de sollozo. — ¿El poderosísimo Tom perfecto Riddle, no quiere acompañarme en una intrépida aventura? Merlín, que desdicha la mía. — terminó su drama limpiándose una falsa lágrima que no caía por su mejilla. Caminó fuera del Castillo, pensando en lo divertido que sería jugar con todo aquel pasto lleno de vida. Un paso más tarde escuchó a Tom alcanzarla en grandes zancadas.

— Pensándolo bien te acompañaré. — ella lo miró incrédula. Una nueva sonrisa falsa iluminó el rostro de Riddle. — Encontré que no hay razón por la que debería tratarte de ese modo. Me disculpo.  
— Bien… — Dione lo miró con recelo, acercando más a su pecho a la pequeña serpiente.  
— ¿Puedo suponer que te sientes mejor? — preguntó con fingida preocupación. _Oh, Riddle. Crecí con tías manipuladoras, necesitarás un poco más que eso para sacarme información._ — Si me permites, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?  
— Fue un pequeño ataque de pánico. No volverá a pasar. — **_No volverá a pasar._**  
— ¿Alguna razón en particular lo provocó?  
— Me aterra viajar en trenes. — mintió. La mirada de Riddle brilló, pero su máscara no flanqueó.

En menos de lo que pensó, llegaron. Dione se arrodilló levemente, dejando caer su mano para que la serpiente bajara sin ningún problema. Misma que serpenteó entre la tierra y basto pasto, despreocupándose de lo que sucedía sobre ella. Dione se levantó. Con temor se encontró con la fija mirada de Riddle. Ya no había falsa preocupación sino dureza. Ella retrocedió, sintiéndose demasiado cerca del chico. Cayendo en cuenta por fin, que estaba en el Bosque Prohibido, nadie iba ahí. Era un lugar oscuro y peligroso, escondido de la vista de los demás estudiantes. Por lo que, estaba sola y a merced de Riddle. _Mierda._

— No apreció las mentiras. Y tú me has mentido desde que nos encontramos en el tren. — habló tranquilo dando un paso hacia Dione. Paso que ella retrocedió con preocupación.  
— No mentí, tu asumiste que no tenía recuerdos y ya te dije que me llamó Dione Ame-  
— Nunca hay estudiantes transferidos. Quiero saber quién eres y qué haces aquí. — demandó, dando un paso más, de nuevo. Ella sintió la corteza de un árbol sostenerla con firmeza. Ella estaba atrapada, lo sabía.  
— Crees que hay una gran historia detrás, una que escondo, ¿no? — contestó con osadía. — No hay ningún secreto, me temo. Solo soy una chica que tuvo la fortuna de perderlo todo y terminar aquí. — casi se derrumbó junto a las últimas palabras, pero sostuvo firme como el árbol detrás de ella.  
— ¿Qué perdiste? — persistió, decidido a no moverse ni dejarla hacerlo hasta que lo supiera todo. Sofocada se dio cuenta que no solo quería saber para saciar su curiosidad, quería controlarla, manipularla, intimidarla hasta saciarse.  
— Nada que tenga que ver contigo. — gruñó enojada. No tenía tiempo para un niño hambriento de poder, un niño que quería demostrárselo a todos, lo capaz que era. Perdiendo su temor luchó contra su mirada.  
— No soy una persona a la que deberías desafiar. — sus ojos brillaron con furia.  
— Me importa una puta mierda. Te gusta intimidar a las personas, saber cada cosa de ellos para tu jodido beneficio. Y, ¿sabes algo? He lidiado con personas como tú, toda mi vida. Por mi puedes irte a la #$%&$#?!, imbécil. — siseó iracunda. Años de resentimiento sacando lo mejor de ella. — Si crees por un momento que puedes manipularme, Riddle. Yo misma te #$%&#! la #$%& #$%&! de ti, ¿entiendes?

Riddle la miró durante varios segundos, sorprendido por la cantidad y clase de insultos que podían salir de una dama. Cuando los pensamientos de Dione dejaron de estar nublados por su ira pensó en lo buena idea que sería leer el libro de modales que Dumbledore le había dado. Riddle parecía demasiado cabreado e indignado para hablar, un episodio de enfado tóxico parecía rodearlo. La mejor opción era escapar… y rápido.

Aprovechó el momento para irse, pausando únicamente para buscar a la pequeña serpiente. Buscó con la mirada el camino por donde se había desaparecido. Unos amarillentos ojos le devolvieron la mirada. Ella suspiró apenada.

— Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso, Apofis. — se disculpó con la serpiente sollozante. Viejas heridas abriéndose paso en su corazón. Se fue sin mirar atrás. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto como la furia en el rostro de Tom era opacada por una de confusión.  
— ¿Apofis? — Por unos segundos olvidó su furia. Pero poco duró, porque una parte de él no podría olvidar el reto que ella representaba. Sus ojos brillaron con más que maldad. Algo nuevo nacía dentro de él. Una esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte de la serpiente y los padres de “Dione” están basados en una experiencia personal. Recuerdo despertar por los gritos de mi mamá que había visto una serpiente de jardín en la sala y mi papá como el salvador de animales que es corrió a su rescate, discutiendo con mi mamá por qué eran inofensivas y no debían matarlas. Fue divertido.  
> Algunas groserías están censuradas porque mi lado camionera me traiciona cuando estoy enojada y cabe la posibilidad que le haya mentado la madre a mis tías en este capítulo, aprovechando el bug y todo. Jjijijijijiji.


	4. Una niebla que rodea

Dione no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan furiosa. Caminó con fuertes pisadas al interior del Castillo, mirando de reojo por si Riddle la seguía. Sin embargo, él había desaparecido. La chica suspiró; aliviada y cansada se dirigió al interior sin un rumbo fijo. Necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos y rápido.

Dejó que sus sentimientos sacaran lo mejor de ella y lo sabía. _Esto no se trata de mí, se trata de Riddle y el mundo mágico. No puedo permitirme esto._ El enojo desapareció para dar inició a un sentir diferente. Era miedo, culpa, responsabilidad. Sobre sus hombros se sostenía una responsabilidad. Pero, ¿y si él no merece ser salvado? _No,_ se regañó. _Él aún no es un asesino, no ha dividido su alma hasta perderla. Aún es humano. Hay… humanidad en él._ Fue ahí que se le prendió el foco. _Tengo que conocerlo, encontrar algo más allá de su maldad, frialdad, avaricia…_ Fácil, ¿no?

Recordó a la criatura de King’s Cross, vulnerable y necesitada. Una versión futura que no encajaba con la del pasado. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué podía cambiar? Aún si eran opuestos, tenían algo en común.

Dione sacudió su cabeza. Eran demasiadas las cosas en las que debía pensar. Tendría que aprobar ese año en Hogwarts. Caminó lentamente, temerosa de las nuevas náuseas que le acechaban _Tengo que buscar algún relajante o terminaré por tener un colapso nervioso._

El timbre sonó en todo el Castillo, avisando que pronto sería hora de entrar a clases. Rápidamente se dirigió a la mazmorra cinco, donde tendría Pociones. Estuvo a punto de trotar, realmente odiaría quedar mal con el Profesor Slughorn, con suerte se le daría la materia y podría entrar a su ridículo club.

Para su fortuna llegó unos minutos antes, sumándole a su buena suerte que la clase sería con Hufflepuff. El Profesor Slughorn se tomó casi toda la clase demostrando y discutiendo acerca de cuán maravillosa era la materia, pues tal y como Severus Snape les había dicho en su primer año a Harry Potter. _“Nadie agitará sus varitas ni hará encantamientos, (…) les enseñaré como dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos, les enseñaré como embotellar la fama y generar la gloria e incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte”_ Por lo que, esa fue la hora más fácil y entretenida de su día. Con seguridad, podía afirmar que esa se volvería su materia favorita.

Adivinación era la asignatura que más esperaba, siempre había deseado ver un poco del futuro. Para su sorpresa cada asiento estaba lleno ya, menos por supuesto, el que estaba junto a Tom Riddle.

Un hombre de mediana edad la recibió con la sonrisa más cálida y soñadora que había visto jamás. Vestido con un traje hecho a medida, usando colores que sin duda nunca pasarían desapercibidos. — Pasa, pasa, querida. Esperaba ansioso tu llegada. — le guiño un ojo, en su mirada bailaba sabiduría. Dione se sentó nerviosa junto a Riddle, cosa que no detuvo al emocionado profesor. — Siento en ti un aura excepcional, sí, una vidente. Veo que has tenido sueños, premoniciones de lo que pasará si fallas. — le sonrió emocionado. Dione le devolvió la mirada incrédula. Riddle lucía desinteresado, pero escuchaba con atención cada palabra, _¿Premoniciones de qué? ¿qué sucedería si fallaba?_ Se preguntó el joven mago.

— Me temo que no sé de qué habla Profesor. —gruñó incómoda.

— Pronto lo sabrás, _señorita Amery._ — sin más el profesor dejó de acosarla con información que prefería tener para sí misma y no toda la clase, en especial, Tom Riddle.

Sus miradas se conectaron y ella no pudo evitar sacar su lengua hacia él, en una inofensiva e infantil grosería. Los ojos de Riddle se ampliaron, después una leve sonrisa retorcida adornó la esquina de su boca. — Atractivo, Amery. — susurró sarcásticamente, sintiéndose levemente divertido. Dione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados para después bufar. Tendría que esforzarse si quería hacerse amiga del joven señor oscuro.

— La bola de cristal es un arte refinado. No espero que muchos de ustedes sean capaces de mirar en las infinidades que tiene para ofrecerles la niebla del orbe. — habló el Profesor Decklayr, chispas brincaban dentro de sus ojos. — Descansen la mente, vean más allá de sus ojos físicos. Liberen su inconsciente y sientan al orbe llamarles. Vean y escuchen con su ojo interior. — aconsejó al resto de la clase. Muchos la miraban sin entender lo que decía, pero Dione lo sentía. Podía sentir el sutil llamado, lista para contarle secretos del futuro si se lo pedía. — Y encontrarán lo que necesitan, la respuesta podría sorprenderles.

Dione se obligó a apartar la mirada de la bola de cristal, dirigiendo su atención a la perfecta letra de Riddle. Él anotaba lo que consideraba importante, añadiendo unos cuantos consejos que daba el Profesor.

— ¿Te gustaría empezar? — su voz salió suave y aburrida.

— Claro… ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? — intentó prolongar el tiempo, evitando usar el artefacto mágico. Temía por el impulso que la obligaba a mirar, a saber… entender.

Sin una palabra, extendió el pergamino hacia ella. Señalando las instrucciones y señales. Dione no las miró realmente, no las necesitaba. El orbe le mostraría más de lo que quisiera.

 _‘_ Una triste y oscura mansión la recibió. _Escuchó una solitaria melodía, donde las noches se vuelven interminables._ Caminó hacia donde se veía una titilante luz. _Tocó la música, pero solo recibe ecos vacíos en respuesta._ Con cada paso sus pies se fueron llenando de sangre, gritos interminables adornaban las paredes. _En un mundo donde el bien y el mal son tan claros como el negro y el blanco._ Tom la espera con una sonrisa que ella no puede ver. _El odio y el amor dejan de ser claros._ Y en ella no está el amor prometido. _Sangre caliente oxida una cuchilla fría._ Solo una locura interminable de poder. _Recordando los momentos y sentimientos de un pasado distante._ Brazos cariñosos parecen rodearla. _La luna brillante no cambiará, así que no hay necesidad de tristeza._ Y, aun así, la aprietan hasta dejarla sin nada. _Observó las flores caer mientras se hundía en un mar de fuego._ Una brisa de frío es lo que suspira. _La historia no ha finalizado.’_

Con un jadeó de sorpresa Dione soltó la bola de cristal. No sabía en qué momento la tomó en sus manos. Vio confundida como nubes negras se arremolinaban en él, motas carmesíes les abrazaban hasta esconderlos.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué viste? — genuina curiosidad nació en la mirada de Riddle.

— Yo… ¡vi una cabra! — exclamaste apresurada. Las comisuras de Tom se levantaron en una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Qué significa ver una cabra dócil?

Tom tomó un libro, hojeando en busca de respuestas. — Dice: “No te desvíes, continúa así y pronto alcanzarás tu objetivo. Serás recompensado si haces las cosas correctamente.” ¿tiene sentido para ti?

— Creo, supongo que sí. — Dione había dicho un animal al azar y parecía que era, ¿bueno? — Es tu turno, inténtalo.

Observó la concentración de Riddle, su ceño se fruncía un poco y su labio hacía pequeñas muecas. Parecía casi imperceptible a través de sus tranquilas facciones. A pesar de que quería controlarlo todo, aún tenía pequeños detalles que lo delataban. Dione lo miró con ternura, pudo haber sido un niño adorable.

— ¿Tomas todas las clases? — se moría por saber si el pequeño malvado era un nerd.

— No, por supuesto que no. — su tono daba a entender que no le hacía gracia ser interrumpido.

— ¿En serio? Creí que sí.

Minutos más de silencio pasaron. _¿Yo tardé tanto?_ Dione comenzó a pellizcarse la mano. Era un viejo hábito del que ya no prestaba atención, pero una afilada mirada de Riddle la detuvo, haciéndola sentarse derecha como una buena niña.

— ¿Cómo les fue jóvenes? ¿Encontraron algo? — El Profesor Decklayr se acercó a ustedes. De cerca, Dione notó los matices de colores en los ojos del profesor.

— No muy bien, no pude ver nada. — Riddle contestó con cortesía, el respeto mostrándose en su voz.

— Una lástima totalmente me imagino, eres de mis mejores estudiantes. — una pequeña mueca de decepción se mostró en su amable rostro antes de voltear hacia Dione con emoción. — Espero que la energía entre ustedes dos no haya interferido en tu visión, querida.

— No, de hecho… ¿qué? — sus mejillas se calentaron con pena. _No, espera. No debo actuar como una chiquilla enamorada de Riddle._ — Mi visión fue perfecta, Profesor Decklayr. Encontré más de lo que necesitaba. — soltó orgullosa.

Sin embargo, el Profesor Decklayr era más listo de lo que dejaba ver. Él sabía que con el talento de la chica incluso podría ver el futuro sin confusos acertijos. Pero, sin un poco de incentivo vergonzoso, ¿Quién no soltaba pequeños secretos?

— Señorita Amery, — con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro tomó la bola de cristal. — Úsela sabiamente. — le tendió la bola de cristal. — La necesitará en el futuro, pero tenga cuidado. Algunas veces, amar es suficiente. Los que no conocen el amor buscan algo de calidez que los reconforte. — le susurró en el oído ante la estoica mirada de Tom, asegurándose de que solo ella lo escuchara.

Dione asintió tomando la bola de cristal, ignorando el guiño que le dirigía el Profesor. _Tal vez, él pueda ayudarme cuando Albus no pueda._ Tom, por otro lado, los miró con sospecha. _¿Sabrán los peligros de llevar una relación maestro-alumno?_ Bufó ante el pensamiento, era ridículo. Ella no llevaba ni dos días y el profesor ya se le insinuaba, dato extraño, puesto que nunca había tenido ese tipo de conductas.

Sin intercambiar palabras ambos dejaron el aula cuando la clase se acabó minutos después. Dione sacó su horario, dándose cuenta de que tenía unas horas libre hasta Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Decidida de buscar a Dumbledore y pedirle ayuda para encantamientos, fue en busca de su oficina. Podría fingir saber en las demás, pero, ¿Cómo demonios fingiría saber hechizos?

Caminó insegura entre los interminables pasillos del Castillo. Distraída chocó con algo firme y duro, pero suave. Cayó fuertemente de trasero en el suelo. Confundida levantó la cabeza encontrándose con un chico… extremadamente alto y robusto.

— Lo-lo siento, mucho. Debí haber tenido más cuidado. — el chico era una maraña de disculpas, parecía a punto de un colapso mental. — Ven, déjame ayudarte. — con una sola mano levantó a Dione como si nada, haciéndola reír. Él chico parecía sonrojado hasta la médula.

— No pasa nada, ¿Cómo te llamas? No recuerdo haberte visto en la Sala Común. — limpió su uniforme mientras se daba cuenta que era Hagrid; definitivamente lo ayudaría en el proceso.

— Soy Rubeus Hagrid. — susurró tímido. En ese momento ella quiso ocultarlo en su bolsillo y protegerlo del mundo. Era gigante y, sin embargo, era un niño adorable.

— Yo soy Dione Amery, es un gusto Hagrid. — se presentó emocionada con un instinto maternal a flor de piel. — ¿Estás bien? Pude haberte hecho daño. — él rio avergonzado, relajándose un poco.

— Sí, gracias. Te ves un poco perdida, ¿podría ayudarte? Yo también me perdí mi primer año. — Hagrid ganó un poco de confianza hablando de su primer año y lo nervioso que estaba ahora que cursaba el segundo.

— Estoy buscando la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore. — lo interrumpió a mitad de una explicación acerca de sus criaturas mágicas favoritas. — Podemos hablar en el camino.

— Oh, claro, señorita Amery. — con nerviosismo la llevó hasta la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore.

— Puedes llamarme Dione, Hagrid.

Entre risas y pláticas divertidas, Dione se encontró más cómoda que nunca. Él de verdad era tan puro que no dudaba en que pudiera creerse cualquier cosa. Era tan diferente a Riddle.

— Espero verte más seguido, Hagrid. — le sonrió mientras tomaba sus gigantescas manos entre las suyas. — Si alguien te intimida no dudes en venir conmigo y si recoges una criatura quiero ser la primera en saberlo, ¿sí?

— S-sí, yo-yo te veré en el Gran Comedor. — la abrazó con cariño, feliz de tener un nuevo amigo. — Es decir, nos ve-veremos.

— Claro, podemos comer juntos.

Hagrid se despidió contento de Dione, yéndose hasta que la vio entrar en la oficina. Dione entró, fijándose por primera vez en los detalles de su oficina. Libros adornaban cada esquina, un pensador reposaba junto a una vitrina con artículos de valor. Su ave fénix se posaba orgullosa junto a los candelabros y en su escritorio había infinidad de pergaminos abiertos y por abrir.

— Señorita Amery, tome asiento. — la recibió con una amable sonrisa viendo la preocupación que dominaba las facciones de la estudiante. — ¿A qué debo el placer?

— Puedo fingir que sé en la mayoría de las clases, pero, ¿Cómo se supone que finja saber hechizos y me salgan a la perfección? — Dione caminó inquieta alrededor de la oficina, moviendo los brazos intranquila.

— Te preocupa no estar al nivel de tus compañeros. — concluyó. Ella asintió energéticamente, deteniéndose por un momento. — Busca el _“Libro reglamentario de hechizos”_ , cuando lo hayas leído iniciaremos tus tutorías.

La mirada de Dione se iluminó. Revisó el reloj en una de las paredes y aliviada, se dio cuenta que aún tenía valioso tiempo para ir a la Biblioteca. Le agradeció y salió de la oficina triunfante, una preocupación menos en su lista. Cambió de rumbo hacia el Comedor, en donde se encontró con Lia, Feyre y Hagrid. Ambas se presentaron cordiales ante el mitad gigante y el devolvió el gesto con genuina amabilidad.

— ¿Cómo terminas conociendo personas tan interesantes, Dione? — Feyre le susurró al oído mientras miraba con curiosidad al niño frente a ellas,

—De la misma manera en que termino metiéndome en situaciones extrañas. Simplemente pasa. — su explicación parecía no haber satisfecho la curiosidad de su amiga, sino que la incrementó.

— Parece que a tu lado nunca terminaremos de aburrirnos.

Lia intervino con un simple comentario, interrumpiendo por un momento la conversación con Hagrid, que, parecía contento de encontrar personas con las cuales hablar sin temor alguno.

Su mirada vagó a la mesa de Slytherin, notando nuevamente la ausencia del joven Riddle. _¿Qué acaso no come?_ Distraída como estaba no notó las risillas malvadas que soltaban las chicas. Hagrid parecía no entender lo que pasaba, así que, siguió añadiendo comida a su plato libre preocupaciones.

— Me iré antes, debo hacer una parada antes de clases. — Dione recordó que debía ir a buscar un libro de hechizos. Tomó unos cuantos panecillos y se fue fugaz del Comedor, sin esperar una respuesta de sus amigos.

Caminó por los pasillos, pidiendo instrucciones a los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado. Finalmente, llegó a la Biblioteca y con una sonrisa satisfecha se sintió como si hubiese descubierto la cura de todo lo malo en el mundo. Incluido Voldemort, claro.

Se acercó a Irma Pine con nerviosismo, la Reina del Silencio la miró de soslayo. Desinteresada de su presencia. Dione se alejó incómoda, por poco y provoca un desastre al hablarle. Se dirigió insegura entre los pasillos, buscando la sección de Encantamientos. Cuando llegó a los estantes dedicados a hechizos y embrujos quiso morir. _¿Cómo se supone que encuentre un libro entre miles? Debí haber aprendido un mísero Accio, al menos._ Sin más retrasos, comenzó su patética busca.

Distraída como estaba no notó el par de ojos que la miraban desde una mesa. Riddle sostenía un libro hastiado, su único lugar sagrado se sentía corrompido por aquella presencia. Su frustración crecía a cada minuto viendo a Dione buscar un libro como una muggle y no con un simple hechizo. Bufó y se acercó a ella, sin molestarse en usar su innata falsa cortesía.

— Verte buscar un libro es lamentable.

— Y es escucharte es una bendición. — murmuró sarcástica. En ese momento no tenía intenciones de interactuar con Riddle. Su lista iba por pasos de dificultad. Y le gustaba pensar que podía prolongar lo inevitable. — Si no vas a ayudarme no molestes. No es un buen momento.

Riddle se contuvo el bufido que se asomaba por su garganta, en cambio, le habló como una persona decente. — Dime que libro buscas.

— Libro reglamentario de hechizos. — mencionó sin apartar la vista de los estantes. No creía realmente que Tom fuera el directorio humano de la Biblioteca.

— ¿Qué volumen? — preguntó caminando hacia una sección más apartada. Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida. _¿Volumen? Estaba segura de que le profesor Dumbledore no había mencionado tal cosa. Piensa rápido, Dione._

— Todos… — su voz salió en un inseguro susurro.

Tom la miró burlón, como si no la creyera capaz de dominar los volúmenes. _Pude aprenderme la tabla periódica, por supuesto que puedo con unos cuantos hechizos, Riddle._ Él se detuvo en un área donde estaba el libro que buscaba y unos cuantos más de la Teoría de la Magia Contemporánea. Viendo cuantos estantes habían caminado no estaba segura de cuánto le habría costado llegar ahí. Silenciosamente agradeció que el señor oscuro amara tanto el conocimiento que le daban los libros.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia de cada volumen?

— La calidad de hechizos, los primeros tres son menos que hechizos básicos. Después del cuarto hay unos cuantos más útiles.

— ¿Los has leído todos? — Dione parecía estupefacta. Él asintió como si no fuera gran cosa, pero ella no solo se refería a este par de volúmenes. — Me refiero a toda la Biblioteca.

Tom pareció enderezarse en su lugar, orgulloso de si mismo. — Aún quedan unos pocos, por supuesto. — Dio por finalizada su tarea en cuanto le señaló los libros a Dione. Caminó hacia donde estaba sentado tranquilamente; satisfecho de poder leer en tranquilidad al fin.

Dione tomó los siete volúmenes con esfuerzo. En cuanto salió del laberinto de estantes caminó hacia Tom. Cansada, azotó los libros en el escritorio. Ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la Reina de Hielo y su personaje favorito. Sintió sus brazos volverse gelatina por el esfuerzo que había implicado llevar todos esos libros. Tomó el primer volumen y lo abrió, comenzando a leerlo.

— El ayudarte no era una invitación a que te sentaras conmigo.

— ¿Puedes… podrías explicarme de qué trata?

— El primer volumen te describe cómo se concentra la energía necesaria para manipular la materia a través del mago y la varita para entender la mecánica básica de la magia. Además, de la diferencia entre un hechizo y un encantamiento. — explicó con superioridad.

— Intenté ponerlo de una manera fácil para ti. — le insultó sutilmente. — le sonrió con sinceridad para su sorpresa, desarmándolo totalmente. Su sonrisa soberbia desapareció. — Te lo agradezco.

— Para alguien que estudió en Ilvermorny ciertamente no les haces justicia estudiando algo tan básico. — su mirada se oscureció en reconocimiento. Atacando una vez más. _Bastardo listo._

— Sé lo que me enseñaron en Ilvermorny, pero me temo que desconozco lo que aprendieron aquí. — su temor no terminó por gobernarla, al contrario, le dio una explicación que parecía casi verdadera.

— No debe ser muy diferente.

— Al contrario, es _totalmente_ diferente. — le devolvió la mirada, decidida a no dejarse amedrentar. — Y fue un consejo de Dumbledore.

Riddle parecía más curioso, estudiando cualquier sospecha. Dione intentó relajar sus facciones, mostrándose inocente. Acción que terminó por irritar más a Tom.

— Entiendo el apoyo de Dumbledore, pero, ¿por qué el Profesor Decklayr parece tan interesado en ti? ¿Por qué está tan fascinado por ti?

Dione tragó fuertemente, ¿Cómo podía explicar eso? Las mentiras terminarían por comerla viva. — La verdadera pregunta es por qué pareces tan fascinado por mí.

Tom frunció el ceño y se recostó más en su asiento, sin dejar su porte elegante.

— Porque eres extraña.

Dione rio genuinamente, tomando por sorpresa al joven frente a ella. — Sí, ambos lo somos. — se levantó lentamente, sintiendo el peso de los libros en su bolso. Estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó algo que la carcomía desde la mañana. — Riddle. — llamó suavemente. Él levanto la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? — gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cuándo comes? — preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Las facciones de Riddle se suavizaron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué es eso importante? — su tono siendo cauteloso.

— Bueno, desde la ceremonia no te he visto en el comedor y ciertamente estás más delgado de lo que debería estar una persona de tu estatura. — enumeró razonablemente.

La boca de Riddle se contrajo en sorpresa, abriéndose levemente. Sus ojos escanearon suavemente a Dione, buscando una respuesta. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? — _No, pero Dios sabe cuánto necesitas una._

Ella se encogió de hombros. — No necesito serlo para preocuparme, ¿sabes? — caminó de regreso hacia su mesa y sacó los panecillos que planeaba comerse en el dormitorio.

— No necesito tu preocupación. — siseó furioso. Un violento brillo destelló en sus ojos. Su enojo parecía ser irracional, pero Dione sabía lo que se escondía detrás de todo ese enojo mal contenido. Había sido independiente por tanto tiempo que nunca conoció la calidez de que alguien viera por ti.

— Lo sé. — le extendió los panecillos, tratando de ponerlos lejos de la vista de Irma Pine.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

— Un panecillo.

— Sé lo que es un maldito pan, me refiero a qué hace en mí libro. — se quejó, limpiando boronas imaginarias del escritorio y el libro.

Dione le dirigió una última sonrisa para después irse. Se fue sin mirar atrás, imaginando la intensiva inspección que sufriría el panecillo ante su nivel de paranoia. Él la vio irse; eventualmente buscó veneno o alguna clase de maleficio en el panecillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinación es realmente una de mis asignaturas favoritas. Más adelante las visiones de la protagonista tendrán sentido, como toda visión al principio parece extraña y sin sentido, pero conforme pasa el tiempo entiendes lo que te trata de decir. No duden en comentar si les está gustando la historia o si no les gusta, todos los comentarios son recibidos (siempre y cuando sean educados, claro). Tengan un día interesante uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre sueño y me pregunto qué habría pasado si los personajes 'malvados' hubieran conocido a las personas correctas en los momentos correctos. Así que, en mi búsqueda de fanfiction encontré uno, escrito en inglés, claro. Y quedé fascinada con la historia, así que decidí hacer uno por mi cuenta. Por lo que, éste fanfiction en específico está inspirado en uno existente, lamentablemente ya no ha sido actualizado, pero bueno se los dejó por si están interesadxs.   
> El desarrollo de la historia y personajes es original. Bueno, tanto como puede serlo en un mundo lleno de imaginación y chicas como yo. Y bueno, esperen más actualizaciones, besitos *3*


End file.
